


We became friends because I think you're hot but now I'm kinda in love with you

by barryallenisravenclaw



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Horned Serpent!Ted, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny AU, M/M, That's right you heard me, Thunderbird!Booster, but also they're 16 so not actually lovers, friends to boyfriends, not Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Ted was minding his own business over with his Horned Serpent friends (or lack thereof) when Booster Gold bounded over from the Thunderbird table to hit on him, except Ted was too nerdy to get it. Now it's two years later and Booster is ready to tell him everything. What could go wrong?





	We became friends because I think you're hot but now I'm kinda in love with you

Booster has no idea what he's doing. Granted, that's not unusual for him, but this time he'd really like some guidance in his life. See, he tried talking to a few friends, but they don't understand the issue. Really the only person he can talk to about Ted is...

Booster smacks his forehead. Duh, Tora! So, he makes his way down to the Pukwudgie dorms and finds his friend. He can't believe he didn't think of her earlier, what was he thinking asking Barda for friendship advice? She's too scary to have friends!

Booster really hopes Barda can't read minds.

He reaches the dorm and knocks awkwardly on the door. "Um, is Tora in there?"

The door opens suddenly and Dinah Lance is glaring at him. "Booster. What do you want?"

Dinah has never liked Booster all that much, but he thought that maybe since she started dating another Thunderbird she'd understand him better. He was wrong.

Booster laughs, trying and failing to mask how scared of her he is. "Hey, Birdie, just looking for the Ice Princess!" He says with a grin, earning a more intense glare in return. Oops, guess only Oliver is allowed to call her Birdie, whether he says Pretty or not.

Thankfully, before Dinah can kill him, Tora calls out. "Booster, is that you? Come in, come in!"

Dinah rolls her eyes and moves out of the way. "Tora, I'll never understand why you hang out with this guy."

Tora clicks her tongue at her fellow Pukwudgie. "Now now, Dinah, he is my friend and he is perfectly lovely. Please do not be rude."

Booster grins at her. "Hey, princess!"

Tora grins back and stands to give him a bear hug. "Michael, so good to see you! What is wrong, I sense you are troubled?"

Booster sighs. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Nose on your face, buddy," Dinah comments and Booster scowls at her halfheartedly.

"Tora, can we talk in private? It's a sort of personal issue." He stares pointedly at Dinah when he says personal.

Dinah shrugs at him and turns to walk out the door. "Hey, don't let me get in the way. We've all got money on you and Ted."

Booster goes into full panic mode at that. "You what?"

Dinah smiles at him. "Good luck, Lover Boy. Half of us are rooting for you!"

"Kill me, Tora." Booster groans and slumps into an armchair in the corner of the common room.

Tora sits on the arm and puts one of hers around his shoulders. "It'll be okay, Booster, I promise. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Booster sighs and starts his story. "It all started in fourth year when we met..."

\-----

Booster had been sitting alone a lot lately. It wasn't that he didn't like the other Thunderbird kids in his year, it was just that well...

They all sucked. There was Baz, who Booster only tolerated because they were Quodpot teammates. Most of his roommates acted like villains. And then there was his twin sister Michelle, who was sitting on the other side of Oliver Queen from him and completely ignoring him. She'd decided this year that Booster was lame and she needed "real friends, not just a twin who follows me around." Booster didn't take that well. It was already October and he hadn't made any friends.

Then, Booster saw him. The most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. He had brown, curly hair, wonderfully blue eyes, and a bit of chub that made him look perfect in Booster's eyes.

He had to talk to that kid.

Booster put on his usual cocky grin and approached the Horned Serpent table. Gorgeous Guy was talking to a nerdy ginger third year girl and a weirdo that Booster has seen in a garbage can on more than one occasion. He decided not to judge Gorgeous Guy on his choice of friends.

"Excuse me," Booster started as he sat backwards on the bench next to Gorgeous Guy, "Is your name Earl Grey? Because you look like a hot-tea."

The ginger girl rolled her eyes but Booster kept his eyes on the prize. She pointedly glanced at Booster so her friend would notice. "Ted, you have a visitor."

Ted, the Gorgeous Guy, glanced up from whatever he was fiddling with. "Hmm? No, Babs, I don't need any tea..."

Booster almost got heart eyes. Ted was not only hot, but also adorable.

He cleared his throat and tapped Ted's shoulder. "Whatcha working on?"

Ted jumped about six inches off the bench and stared at Booster like a panicked squirrel. "New spell," he squeaked.

Booster almost died, but he kept his cool. "What kind of spell?"

Ted took off his reading glasses and carefully set them in his shirt pocket. "Well, it's a sort of flash-bang, if you know what that is. It's meant to stun but not actually hurt the subject."

Booster whistled appreciatively. "Impressive," he paused to overtly check Ted out. "Wanna show me sometime in private? I've got some more interesting magical items I've been meaning to try out."

Ted lit up. "That's a great idea, you can help me with my trials! Maybe you could find me human test subjects once I know it's safer. Do you think that Wampus Gardner would let me try it out on him?"

Ted had a mad scientist look in his eyes and Booster was already in love. Too bad he seems to be straight. Oh well, Booster wanted a friend anyway, and now he's got one.

He grins back at Ted and drops the sexy act. "I know a few things that could convince him. Booster Gold, by the way."

Ted raised an eyebrow but didn't ask about the odd name. "Ted Kord. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Booster."

\-----

Tora leans away from Booster to take it all in now that he's finished. She's looking very pensive.

"See what I mean?! He's so oblivious that he didn't pick that up! You know how obvious my flirting is, and he wasn't even phased!" Booster laments. "Oh, Tora, what am I gonna do? I've been in love with him since we met! Even knowing he's bi won't help, he's too wrapped up in his own head that he'll never understand me!"

Tora nods. "You're right. Even if you come right out and tell him, he'll think you're joking."

Booster groans and flops back in the chair. "I'm screwed."

Tora shakes her head. "Not so. When I told Bea my feelings, she was so confused that I told her a story about us and how she made me feel. It cleared everything up and we immediately started dating."

Booster raises an eyebrow. "You want me to tell him a story?"

Tora smiles mischievously. "Not just any story. Tell him everything you just told me."

The poor guy had his face in his hands. "I'm gonna die."

\-----

Booster finds Ted in the library, the first place he looks, and takes a deep breath. Ted's with Ralph and Question, but that won't stop Booster from going through with it.

Ted brightens as soon as he sees his best friend. "Hey, Boost! I was just thinking you'd know the answer to this DADA question--" Booster grins back at him, but Ted can tell it's a nervous one. "Booster buddy, you okay?"

The poor blond swallows thickly. "Teddy, can I talk to you real quick? It's kinda important."

Ted frowns but stands immediately. "See you later, guys."

Booster pretends not to see Ralph betting on his odds under the table as they walk away. Question sees him, but all he does is ask Ralph for a better bet. Booster figures the odds have changed. He doesn't know if that's good or bad.

They walk until they reach their favorite tree, where Booster stops and sighs. "We should probably sit down for this." Ted does as he is asked and, to his credit, has by this point realised the futility of asking questions.

Booster takes a deep breath. "Ted, will you go out with me?"

Ted freezes for a second, then breaks into a grin. "Very funny, Boost, you had me going there for a second!"

So Booster tells Ted the story of how they met, exactly how he told it to Tora. Ted doesn't get it at first, still thinks he's joking, but Booster can almost see the moment it dawns on him. He finishes the story and takes another deep breath.

"Ted, we became friends because I think you're hot and now I'm kind of in love with you."

Ted is looking at the ground, but his head snaps up when he says that. "Really?"

Booster nods with a small, unsure smile. "Really really."

Ted glances down at his tummy, confused. "But... Why?"

The question hits Booster like a flying brick, but he recovers as quickly as he can. "Teddy, you're perfect. You're beautiful, brilliant, funny, witty even, you get all my jokes, your hair is the softest thing ever, and you make me feel safe. I love you because you're you, Ted Kord."

Ted's been staring at him in amazement and continues to stare speechless for about thirty seconds after Booster stops talking. Then, "I think I'd like to kiss you now."

"Yes please," Booster squeaks.

It's the best moment of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! Thank you for comments and Kudos, and if you'd like to ask me about my sortings I'm more than happy to oblige.


End file.
